Sweet Remembrance
by Moon Goddess Mira
Summary: One shot. Memories of the meeting, the proposal, and the wedding while waiting for her unborn child


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. J.K. Rowling does. ... la, la, la... Enjoy!  
  
Sweet Remembrance  
  
She sighed deeply and contently. He was next to her in a flash.  
  
"Is there anything you need? A backrub? A foot massage? Anything?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. Go out with your friends I'll be alright here."  
  
"Are you sure, love?" he asked tenderly kissing her forehead and hugging her as close as he could, her round belly getting in the way.  
  
"Yes. Now, go have fun. You'll know if anything happens."  
  
"I love you," he whispered softly into her ear.  
  
"And I, you," she said tilting her head back to receive a kiss.  
  
"I'll be back soon. Don't forget me!" he winked, then went to closet to retrieve a coat.  
  
She heard the front door open and shut, with the words 'I love you' whispered again.  
  
She thought about his words. 'Don't forget me!' How could she? He, the man she swore she hated in school but had secretly loved him. He, who was obnoxiously arrogant at times, but so caring and deep. He, who had loved her even when she 'hated him'. How could she forget that man?  
  
Memories flashed through her mind. The first day they met, in Diagon Alley. She stood in the wand shop trying the wands Mr. Ollivander offered her. When a messy haired boy walked in joking with his black haired companion. The boy stopped and stared at her, making her feel very uncomfortable. Mr. Ollivander slipped another wand into her small hand. She waved it gently and nothing horrible happened like they had with the other wands.  
  
"Ah! Perfect!" Mr. Ollivander shouted.  
  
"Yeah, perfect," whispered the boy.  
  
Seven years later. They were in there last year of Hogwarts. They had been dating for a good part of the year. She was sitting at a desk in the common room doing her homework. Suddenly, from under her books slid a note. She brushed her red hair out of her eyes and picked up the note.  
'Meet me by lake tomorrow morning. -Your Love'  
  
"Curious," she replied to herself.  
  
When she rose the next morning and deemed herself worthy of leaving the room, she headed for the lake, in hopes to she the man she loved. She arrived and there he was, the morning sun reflecting off his hair. He smiled at her and embraced her.  
  
"I knew you'd find the note," he said softly into her ear.  
  
"What if I hadn't?"  
  
"I would have been greatly disappointed in you for not doing your homework," he laughed, "and I would have to find another time for this."  
  
He got down on one knee. She gasped.  
  
"I love you, Lily Evans; but I was hoping that you would be willing to make a slight change to your name and become Lily Potter, instead. Will you consider it?" He said removing a small box from his back pocket.  
  
Her hand flew to her mouth, "Oh, James! Of course! Yes! I'll marry you!" She threw her arms around him and they kissed. He detangled himself from her arms and placed the ring on her finger.  
  
"It fits perfectly," she whispered, "How did you know?"  
  
"I just did."  
  
A year later.  
  
"Look at me! I'm a nervous wreck. James will be lucky if I don't puke on him at the alter!"  
  
"You'll be fine!" her maid of honor hugged her.  
  
"How do you know? You've never been married!"  
  
"Think of how many other people have done this before you! They did just great! Think of your parents! They were a wonderful match!"  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I'll be fine. But do I look alright?"  
  
"You look better than Philomena Crawlins, and she's a top model."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Yes, and so does James! I have to go now! Good luck!"  
  
She watched as the last bit of lavender fabric left her room.  
  
"I'll be fine. We'll do fine," she whispered to herself.  
  
A minute passed and the "Wedding March" began to play.  
  
"That's my cue I guess," she giggled.  
  
The wedding went by so fast she barely remembered saying her vows. All she remember was staring into James's eyes.  
  
The reception was wonderful. She danced like she had never danced before. When she wasn't in James's arms, she would glance at him and mouth 'I love you' and he would do the same back. Everyone was dancing, even Remus who found interest in her maid of honor.  
  
That was a glorious day and a wonderful night. Oh, what wonderful memories these were, and there are so many more; and there will be even more with three. Her mind snapping back to the present. Yes, three is a truly magic number.  
  
"I can't wait for you," she whispered to life inside of her. She rose from the chair, she had sunken into while reminiscing. She started to walk toward the nursery. Suddenly, her water broke.  
  
James burst into the door his arms around Sirius and Remus. He looked up to see his wife standing in a puddle of water. She looked at him.  
  
"James, its time!" She smiled. 


End file.
